O'-Lantern Legend
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Un granjero lo suficiente malicioso, que al intentar retar al Oscuro y ganarle, al final de su vida pagará las consecuencias. Adaptación de la leyenda de Jack-O'-Lantern. Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween en Storybrooke del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween en Storybrooke del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera), simplemente adapte la leyenda de Jack O'lantern (que tampoco me pertenece)

Espero les guste :)

* * *

**O'-lantern Legend.**

En cada noche de brujas en el Bosque Encantado, se revive la historia que a todos les da temor, las que aún las personas le temen y la que las abuelitas cuentan a sus nietos. Es la leyenda donde un hombre engaño al Diablo, pero mejor conocido como el Señor Oscuro, mas este engaño le salió caro a futuro. Y hoy se revivirá nuevamente esta historia.

Hace muchos años un granjero que vivía alejado del centro del Reino, era muy conocido por su particular comportamiento, uno que lo llevo a ganarse muchos enemigos. Siendo avaro, egoísta y pedante a tal punto que nadie quería nada con él, tanto odio hacia este granjero llamo la atención del Señor Oscuro y lo motivó para a hacerle una visita, para así poder ver que tanto podían competir el uno del otro.

El Señor Oscuro se dirigió a la taberna preferida de este granjero, que sumándole a su mal carácter, también era amante de la bebida, por lo que pasaba la mayor cantidad de su tiempo en este lugar.

Finalmente el Señor Oscuro llegó a la taberna, se sentó cerca del lugar preferido de este granjero y esperó hasta que llegara. Al cabo de unos minutos, llega el granjero haciendo que inmediata y drásticamente cambie el ambiente en la taberna. Se sentía lo que emanaba este hombre a donde iba, lo mismo que emanaba el Oscuro a donde fuese, con ese mimo ímpetu pidió su tarro de cerveza, el Oscuro tomo esa acción como su oportunidad para voltear y ver a este famoso granjero.

- Hola Rumpelstiltskin, seguro debes saber quien soy – dice el Oscuro.

- Todos saben quién eres. No debería ser novedad para ti que alguien supiese que eres el Señor Oscuro – responde Rumpelstiltskin.

- Lo sé, como también estoy al tanto de que a donde vaya soy la sensación pero hoy simplemente quiero ver que tan odioso puedes ser – le dijo.

- Vaya vaya pero si he llegado a oídos del Oscuro, no te sientas amenazado por mí, simplemente me canse de ser bueno y que me pisoteen – respondió iracundo.

- Ja! No eres una amenaza, sólo me llama la atención todo el odio que esparces a dónde vas – dice el Oscuro.

- No eres el único que odia aquí – dijo Rumpelstiltskin. El Oscuro empezó a indagar por la mente de Rumpel y se dio cuenta que este hombre estaba lleno de pecados, tantos que el granjero sería apreciado en el mundo del Oscuro, donde los seres más malvados trabajan para él.

Al darle la noticia a Rumpel, éste inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no quería dejar el mundo, no aún y que quería seguir viviendo, así que se le ocurrió que sería buena idea intentar engañar al Oscuro, algo que parecía difícil pero quizás no imposible.

- Si me vas a llevar, al menos concédeme un último deseo – pide Rumpel al Oscuro.

- ¿Qué será? – pregunta el Oscuro.

- Una última ronda de bebidas – respondió. El Oscuro no le negó tal deseo, pues le pareció extraño que esa fuese su última voluntad y deseo. Bebieron y al momento de pagar, se dan cuenta que ninguno tiene para pagar, por lo que Rumpel reta al Oscuro.

- Ya que no tenemos para pagar, ¿Por qué no te conviertes en moneda? Eres el Oscuro y él todo lo puede ¿no? – Retó Rumpel.

- Claro, soy el Oscuro y te lo demostraré – respondió con aires de grandeza.

El Oscuro de convirtió en moneda, pero Rumpel, en vez de pagar, lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsillo donde tenía una cruz de plata. El Oscuro le ordenó que lo sacase de allí, más Rumpel tenía una condición para esto.

- Te saco, únicamente si no me molestas en un año, de lo contrario, te quedarás aquí con la cruz – negoció Rumpel. El Oscuro realmente no pudo negarse, sabía que no podía arriesgarse a ello.

- Está bien, sácame y no te molestaré en un año – le replicó el Oscuro y fue sacado del bolsillo. Al volverse nuevamente una persona le dice a Rumpel – Te veré en un año y esta vez no huirás sabandija – Rumpel sólo pudo reír ante estas palabras.

Pasado el año regresa el Oscuro para llevarse a Rumpel tal como habían quedado por el trato. Pero nuevamente el Oscuro no sabía lo que le venía.

- Bueno Rumpel he vuelto por ti – le dijo el Oscuro con determinación.

- Pero ha vuelto el Oscuro.-Se mofó sonriendo- Bueno pero ya que me llevarás, ¿un último deseo? Vamos no puedes negárselo a alguien que morirá – dice Rumpel.

- Está bien pero esta vez sin trampas – le respondió el Oscuro.

- Sin trampas – contestó Rumpel – lo único que quiero es aquella manzana de ese árbol. Debes escalar el árbol para poder tener la manzana – el Oscuro aceptó.

En ese momento que el Oscuro empezó a subir, y una vez ya el Oscuro estuvo en altura adecuada, Rumpel empezó a tallar una cruz en el árbol, dejando nuevamente encerrado al Oscuro.

- Vaya creo que el Oscuro se encuentra acorralado nuevamente – gritó Rumpel con aires de grandeza.

- Sácame de aquí antes de que te mate – replicó molesto el Oscuro.

- Con una condición – respondió Rumpel tranquilamente.

- ¿Cuál otra bendita condición? – preguntó el Oscuro, comenzando a impacientarse cada vez más.

- Que te dejo salir pero no me molestarás en diez años – sentenció Rumpel aparentando tranquilidad.

- Pues no, te perdone hace un año esta vez no – respondió el Oscuro.

- Entonces si no es así, quedarás encerrado y quizás jamás consigas salvarte. Siendo así puedo tomar tu papel como el Oscuro y hacer todo lo que quiera, claro está que primero consigo la daga para obtener todo el poder necesario y destruirte – dice Rumpel – que conste esto solamente es una idea que te doy en caso de que no aceptes mi condición – el Oscuro sabía que esto no le convenía, que a pesar de todo, le encantaba su trabajo, nada más divertido que ser más poderosos de todos y poder llevarte el alma de todos los que no cumplan con la ley, pero lo más importante era en esos momentos llevarse finalmente a Rumpel y cobrarse las miles que le ha hecho.

- Está bien, acepto tu condición. Te veré en diez años – El Oscuro se rindió, no tenía elección realmente. Nuevamente Rumpel logró salirse con la suya.

Al pasar los años, sin llegar a los diez, Rumpel se muere y comienza su camino para ir al cielo, en la puertas del cielo le dicen que no puede entrar, pues le había dado su alma al Oscuro, al mismísimo diablo, por lo que no podría entrar. Rumpel se devuelve y va al mundo de lo sombrío, donde no hay nada bueno, donde no hay ni luz ni sentimientos, únicamente sufrimiento y dolor, pensó que quizás podía ser aceptado mas no fue así, el Oscuro le devolvió la jugarreta y le dijo que no podía entrar, pues el había tenido su oportunidad, y no la había tomado, por lo que su castigo hasta el fin de los tiempos sería ser un alma divagando por toda la eternidad, lo llevo al camino donde las almas caminan en las sombras con una calabaza y dentro de ella una vela, para que alumbre el camino e intentar buscar un regreso a algún lado.

Rumpel no se daría por vencido, por lo que emprendería un camino cuyo fin sería buscar la daga con la que derrotaría al Oscuro. Tomó una calabaza, picó la parte superior y sacando todo lo que había en el interior introdujo una vela, tallo unos ojos y una boca tenebrosa para que al momento que la vela iluminara el camino, los que estuviesen cerca supiesen quien iba en camino y a su vez, espantar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Cada Halloween las personas en sus casas ponen estas calabazas talladas para iluminar el camino de Rumpel, ya que el que no tenga una calabaza en su casa, ya sea en la entrada o en el interior sólo hará que él pase a tocar su puerta para hacer un "Truco o Trato", tal como lo hizo con el Oscuro.

* * *

_Espero de corazón les gustará, se que no es del todo terrorifico, pero me pareció que encajaría para la época de Halloween._

_Y gracias a mi bello amigo Martin que me ayudo a orientarme con el fic 3 eres un gran amigo :); y a Paty4Hale que me ayudo en la corrección de ortografía y redacción del fic, también gracias. _

_Recuerden, sus reviews, fav y follows son siempre bienvenidos :)_

**_Lady Mermaid._**


End file.
